The present disclosure generally relates to digital imaging systems, and particularly to management of modular imaging systems.
A number of radiological imaging systems of various designs are known and are presently in use. Certain of these systems are based upon generation of X-rays that are directed toward a subject of interest. The X-rays traverse the subject and impact a film or a digital detector. In medical diagnostic contexts, for example, such systems may be used to visualize internal tissues and diagnose patient ailments. In other contexts, parts, baggage, parcels, and other subjects may be imaged to assess their contents and for other purposes.
Current imaging subsystems typically include specific components for X-ray generation and shaping (e.g., imager components) and for X-ray detection that are configured to function with one another. That is, a detector generally cannot function without the associated and compatible imager subsystem. Similarly, the imager subsystem is typically not functional without the associated and compatible detector. As a result, even if a detector and corresponding imager subsystem are not structurally attached, a given detector and/or imager subsystem may be limited to use with one another.
Furthermore, particular imaging applications may be enabled on an imaging system based on the capabilities and/or properties of the imager subsystem and detector. Thus, a particular combination of an imager subsystem and detector may be suitable for specific applications, e.g., imaging protocols, examinations, and so forth. Such applications may, therefore, be fixed, i.e., static, for a given detector and imager subsystem. The need to know what applications may be performed for a given detector and imager subsystem may, therefore, also act to limit the use of a detector with a given imager subsystem.